


Side A: Born Lucky

by UnfortunateImplications



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hamilton Lyrics, sad fire nation kids, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateImplications/pseuds/UnfortunateImplications
Summary: I hope that you burn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a friend's work, except her's is from Zuko's perspective: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10589433

i.  
There's a bitterness at the back of her throat,  
It's easier to blame her poor health.  
Death follows like a spectre.  
At eleven, she wakes in a pool of her own vomit,  
She did not die, she did not die, she did not-  
ii.  
The throne room smells like burning flesh,  
But her brother is long gone on a journey he may never return from  
Her uncle is gone too, she notices.  
The court has no room for traitors.  
The bile comes rising up before she can stop it,  
She did not burn.  
iii.  
She dreams of her mother.  
Remembers a time from before everything.  
Before her grandfather died, before her cousin died,  
Before her father's rise, before her brother's fall.  
iv.  
There is no honour in the quest,  
Her brother should know that.  
_He has something to prove, he has nothing to lose._  
And still he crawls.  
v.  
There are wails heard in the hallways, have been for the last few years.  
Another ghost haunting the royal chambers and a charred corpse belonging to the past.  
The corpse is not hers, despite everything.  
She can't seem to die.  
_Wait for it._  
vi.  
_My own mother thought I was a monster._  
_She was right, of course,_  
_But it still hurt._  
vii.  
She conquers what her uncle could not,  
Establishes herself as the first queen.  
_Power, true power, the divine route to rule,_  
_is something you're born with._  
There is a ghost at the foot of her bed.  
viii,  
Treachery is unheard of in the family,  
Those who are traitors are never heard of again,  
She can burn the memories and brush away the ashes,  
She cannot brush this away.  
There is no one left.  
_How did you know?_  
_I'm a people person._  
ix.  
Despite everything, treachery runs in the family.  
Her uncle lost a war, her father stole the throne  
Her mother killed her grandfather, her brother could not kill.  
They are faceless in the royal tapestry.  
_History obliterates, in every picture it paints_  
_It paints me and all my mistakes._  
ix.  
She is crowned by the end of summer,  
She looks in the mirrror.  
This is not what she wanted.  
The ghost in the mirror laughs.


End file.
